Acroos the street and down the well
by YoukaiGirl90
Summary: Ayame has dog ears golden eyes sharp nails and sharp teeth. Her father died she wish she knew more about him, her mother never really speaks of him and avoids her questions. What is he to do?


I'm really sorry this was how the original format was going to be, but I was having many problems with my comp when I was writing, this was suppose to be my first chapter. I totally messed up. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience and the confusion. The first chapter was pretty un detailed, this was suppose to be the first chapter, and the order of the paragraphs were totally wrong. Hope you like this version. = )  
  
Chapter 1, about me and a day of hell  
  
My name is Ayame I'm barely 15 years old. My mother is Kagome Higurashi, she is single and always has been, she's very optimistic and kind. She's always been alone since my father who I only know that he was a half demon and died, causes unknown. I don't know anything else about him, my mother never says or mentions anything about him, the only thing she has said that I've been able to get out of her was that he was horrible, and a dog. I never knew demons were alive she explained they were everywhere but in scared amounts even in modern Japan.  
  
This somehow hurts me because I resemble him, I have dog-ears and these golden eyes that sparkle like marbles, this is what my mother tells me. I unfortunately have to wear contacts and a wig to go to school so I won't alert attention that I'm half demon, many would love to get their hands on me and put me in some laboratory and do tests on me or sell me like some object. I must also cut my nails every day because they grow rapidly and sharp, also I have to be careful not to show that I have sharp teeth, I must put on dentures every day to hide them. My mother tries to comfort me because I have to hide my true self. I cry almost everyday because of this, I hate having to conceal my true self, I hate having to know that the minute I take off my wig, dentures and contacts I'd be called a freak.  
  
Sadly I got use to this charade, life is good to me though, I have many friends and a boyfriend, and I'm really strong and great at sports. I'm also doing great in my schoolwork. But then again I remember that the minute I take off all the accessories I wear they would all freak out. Oh well, this all changed until something weird and hidden was finally revealed to me. My mother knew something that could of comforted me, something that should have been with me throughout my childhood and my beginning into becoming a teenager. My father was alive, and was close to me, and I never knew, he was across the street from me inside a well and down an era my mother and I were never meant to see.  
  
***********************************  
  
Father's day was coming up, this is when it all started, I dreaded this day, everyone had a father to give a gift to or talk about. And every time, someone would ask me what I was going to give to my father. I hated having to see their embarrassed and shocked faces when I gave them my answer. I hated being treated special just because I had no father it just pissed me off. I hated being the different girl and not being talked to whenever matters about fathers were being discussed. After going through this ordeal every year I had finally found the thing that irritated me the most, the making of Father's Day present. If it wasn't enough having to put up crap from my friends and my boyfriend I had to now take crap from my teachers. That particular Father's Day I had to make a wooden Father Sign that had a picture of a little girl and her father holding hands, then paint it to the color of my choosing. My teacher was unaware that I had no father, I decided not to tell him, he'd probably do some stupid thing like saying it out loud to the class, I would save myself the embarrassment and not tell him. My friends saw me doing the craft and looked at me weirdly. One of my friends came up and hugged me, she had good intentions but that pissed me off a lot. I immediately rounded up all my friends and told them my reasons why I would do this, they became quiet and embarrassed. They were good friends but when it came to matters like these they were complete idiots.  
  
After finishing the project and letting the purple and pink paint dry off I stuck it into my blue backpack and went to my other classes and then after school was over, I went to see my boyfriend and then I would probably go home. I went to the usual spot that he would wait for me, next to this tree that had carved Yukio and Ayame forever. When I got to our special place, I saw something that had made my day the most miserable in my whole entire life. He was frenching this girl that was in one of my classes, I really didn't care at that moment. I literally fainted of disgust, but something in me told me to say "Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!" Yukio immediately stopped kissing the little tramp and looked at me in shock. I bummed rushed the girl and started beating crap out of her, she of course started screaming after scaring her and landing some blows on to her, I came up to my Ex- Boyfriend, I looked at him straight in the eyes while hot tears ran down my cheeks and slapped him hard I ran off to my house, to my so called sanctuary.  
  
***********************************  
  
As I ran home tears kept on running down my cheeks. My home was next to my grandmothers house she wasn't home, she was visiting Uncle Sota for his birthday my mom couldn't come along with my grandma because she had to much work to do at the firm she worked at. I slammed the door open of my house and slammed it closed, I ran into my room, I locked the door, my mother was still at the firm so no one could pesture me. I took of my wig took off my dentures and took off my contacts and cried. After crying I decided to do some homework and just try to relax, but the minute I saw the Father's Day gift I had made I started to cry and then sob again. I picked it up and hugged it hard and hoped my father would pop out nowhere to hug me and say everything was okay. But nothing happened. I fell asleep on my bed hugging the wooden gift. When my mother came home it was 8:00 and very dark, she found me clutching the wooden gift on my bed. I'm not sure what made her tell me all about my father, maybe because it was the sorry state she found me. Or maybe she pitied me or maybe she longed for my father, whatever it was I really didn't care.  
  
She woke me up and hugged me I put aside the Father's Day gift and began crying. I told her about my horrible day. She listened attentively to every word that came out of my mouth; she started laughing when I told her the part when I beat up the tramp. She then saw the father sign on my bed then she looked into my eyes. She knew I was sad and alone, that since it was Father's day I had gone through hell. She then began crying I hugged her as she sobbed; I was barely able to make out what she was telling me. "Your father is alive, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I looked at her shocked, I felt like she had stabbed me in the back. I began screaming at her and crying harder, I asked why she deprived me of a father she then began her sad story, about her past.  
  
I hope you guys like this, plz review, even if it's good or bad. Oh almost forgot I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! There I cleared that up. Review Please!!! Pretty plz with a cherry on top?! Peace out. 


End file.
